Breakaway
by TaraDragonWing
Summary: Max has to leave the flock. If she don't they might get hurt. How will the flock respond? Set after the Third Book
1. Leaving

_**Declaimer: I don't own the flock, but I do own the plot. **_

Chapter 1. Leaving

I stared at the closed door. In the room beyond, I could hear the motel's TV going and the flock's laughter. I wonder if any of them would miss me when I was gone. Guarding my mind in case Angel was listening, I went over my plan once more.

1) Wait till the flock fell asleep

2) Get first watch

3) Set the alarm clock for midnight

4) Runaway

Taking a seep breath, I opened the door. Angel, Nudge, and Total were watching AFV. I laughed as a dog freaked out at its own image.

"How immature." Huffed Total. I smiled as I sat between Angel and Nudge. Total crawled into my lap. Tears sprang to my eyes. I couldn't bear to leave then, but if I stayed… No! I wasn't even going to think about it.

"Oh Max, just look at that cute puppy! It's he just the sweetest thing you ever saw. Oh poor thing. Did you see that? He just fell into the pool…"

Nudge was keeping up a running commentary. I let her voice wash over me. Iggy and Gazzy had their head bent over something. I wonder what those two where up to now. Whatever it was is Fang's problem now. And speaking of Fang, he was typing intensely on the laptop. I swear that there going to announce their engagement any day now. AFV finally went off. I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. Everybody but Fang that is. I'm serious about that engagement.

"Alright flock. It's ten o'clock. Time for bed. I'll take first watch."

The flock glared at me. Fang simply kept typing. I'm about to snatch that laptop and shove it up his-

"Fang" Angel whined, "we don't really have to go to bed now do we?" Fang actually looked up his _precious_ laptop. I held my breath. All my plans hung on his answer. Lately, the flock had been taking orders from him instead of me. Any order I tried to give had to be approved by him and more often then not, it was shot down. I can't say it doesn't hurt.

"Off to bed." Fang closed the laptop. I slowly let out my breath. After much grumbling, the flock fell asleep. I waited till eleven, set the alarm, grabbed my backpack, and softly opened a window. I hesitated a moment. I took one last look at the flock. They were my family and my life. I had to keep them safe. That was why I had to leave. I was dangerous to them. I steeled my resolve and leaped out the window.

///Well what do you think? This is the first time I've posted something on FanFiction. Reviews are deeply welcome, good or bad. If I'm going to be an author I need all the help I can get.


	2. Mother Nature

_**Declaimer: I don't own the flock, but I do own the plot. **_

2. Mother Nature

I've got one thing to say about Mother Nature. She loves kicking people when their down. Take me for example.

There I was, barely five miles away and already an emotional mess. Below me is this nice creepy forest. I'm thinking how it could get any worse when it starts raining, and not just any rain. It was the bone chilling knocking feathers off kind.

Ever tried flying through rain like that? So it's a given that I had to land. Can you guess where? If you said dark spooky forest you would be right. So I prepare to land.

But it couldn't be that easy could it? As I was snapping my wings back for the landing, a gust of wind slammed into to me. This, of course, causes me to slam into a tree, right wings first. I hit with a pleasantly nasty crack. My wing felt as if somebody had poured boiling hot lava on it. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was broken.

So here I am, cold, wet, and broken winged. Should I stay here or continue by walking? I thought about going to Mom's place, but the flock would surely find me there. Besides, I didn't want them endangered.

If I stayed here the flock would surely find me. I sat against the tree that I had just broken my wing on. Okay Max, time for one of your famous plans. How could I travel so that the flock couldn't find me? Walking was too slow and the sky out of question now. Dimly, I heard the cars on the highway. Of course, a car! I could steal a car. I made my way toward the highway.

Seeing as me and Mother Nature weren't on good terms right now, I stayed as far from the trees as I could in a forest.

///Sorry about its shortness, but I was afraid that if I didn't hurry up and type already that I would lose the courage to post it at all. Tell me what you think. Thanks angelz on edge, Katie-3llem, Cooleosis, Ms.Max.Ride for your reviews. Ms.Max.Ride, I'll answer your questions in the fourth chapter. Can't in the next, sorry. The story is set after the third book if that helps.


	3. Alarm Clock

_**Declaimer: I don't own the flock, but I do own the plot. Hey that rhymed!**_

3. Alarm Clock

Beep, Beep.

"Going to kill clock." Grumbled Fang as he sat up. Wait, he thought, why the heck is there an alarm clock going off?

"Fang," whined Nudge "what is that sound?" The rest of the flock was waking up as well. Fang shut the alarm off. The time read midnight.

"Max is behind this" Fang didn't sound happy.

"Oh, I'd hate to be her right now." Gazzy snickered. Fang frowned.

"Where is she?" Fang asked, finally realizing her absent. He tossed the clock onto the bed. As the flock began to search for Max, Nudge picked up the tossed clock. Her gasp had the flock by her side in seconds.

"What is it?" Fang's voice was tense. Nudge burst into tears and Angel copied her a moment later.

"She left!" sobbed Nudge. Everybody gasped and Fang's eyes widen.

"Can you tell where she's headed?" Nudge shook her head. Fang looked out the still opened window. It was raining heavily.

"We'll wait for the rain to let up, then we'll find her." They had no choice but to wait. Fang made the flock go back to sleep and he took first watch.

Listening to the rain, he whispered softly, "How could you leave me?"

///Sorry for the shortness. Hopefully I can make up for it in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.


	4. Finding Violet

_**Declaimer: I don't own the flock, but I do own the plot.**_

**4. Finding Violet**

It didn't take me too long to find the highway. The only problem was finding a car to steal. I didn't want to raise suspicion so I couldn't simply attack somebody.

I walked along the edge of the forest desperately looking for a park, rest stop, anything someone will stop at. So far, nada.

I don't know how far I'd been walking when I heard I rustle behind me. I spin around and assume a fighting stance. I waited tensely as there was another rustle.

"Show yourself." I snarled. A tiny form stumbled out from under a bush. It looked at me, meowed weakly, and collapsed. I gently picked up the kitten. It was too dark and the kitten's fur too muddy and matted for me to tell what color I was.

I couldn't bring the kitten with me. I was going to have a hard enough time surviving myself without looking out for a pet. Then the kitten stirred and I looked into the most beautiful violet eyes I ever seen. Not that I've ever seen eyes that color before. She, I don't know how but I knew the kitten was female, gazed at me with her heart in her eyes. I felt my heart melt.

"Oh, alright. You can come with me." The kitten gave me a contented purr and fell asleep. "Well, if you're going to stay with me I'm going to have to call you something."

"_How about Violet?"_ a voice whispered in my mind. Unlike the Voice, this voice was young and girly with a hint of a purr in it. I looked at the sleeping form in my arms. She opened an eye. I swear I saw her smile before she closed her eye again.

"Alright, Violet it is." My voice sounded as shaken as I felt. This night just kept getting weirder.

///Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that I only update at night, but that the only time I can get online. Maybe the next chapter can be longer. I'll try. Keep reviewing.


	5. Stealing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but the plot is my own creation._

**5. Stealing**

It's now three in the morning. The rain has become light and gentle, but still cold. This made me relived and scared at the same time. Relived that I may be dry somewhere in the near future, but scared because I was still too close to the flock.

Violet stirred. "_I'm hungry"_ she meowed in my mind. It still freaked me out that a kitten could talk to me in my mind.

"Umm." A sign caught my attention. 'Millersville 4 miles' it read. A town, no matter how small, had a grocery store. Where there are people, there are cars waiting to be stolen.

I sped up my pace. Spurred on by my thoughts of cars, I don't pay attention to where I was walking. My right wing brushed against I tree. A gasp escaped my lips and pain shot through my body.

"Great going idiot." Then a thought made me stop. If somebody saw a girl walk into a store with a wing stuck out at an odd angel, there was bound to be talk. I was going to have to pull my wing in. Taking a deep breath, I folded my wings. I was sweating and cursing like a sailor when I was done. I'm glad that Angel wasn't here to hear me talking. That's all I need, a six year old potty mouth.

I miss them desperately. A pang of sadness went through me. _"You have me at least." _My mouth opened.

"You can read my thought?"

"_No, but I can feel your emotions."_

"What am I feeling now?"

"_Pain, Loneliness, and you're freezing. Oh ya, there's shock too." _

And I thought it couldn't get any weirder. I decided to put off more questions until I was dry, feed, and behind the wheel. I picked up my pace.

Before long, I arrived at a gas station. There was only one person outside. I watched as a bicker looking guy gassed up his truck. When he went inside to pay, I sunk inside his truck. He forgot to lock the doors, and, get this, he left the keys in the ignition. I set Violet down on the passenger seat, locked the windows, and started that sucker up. It roared to life, and then settled to a quiet purr. I heard shouting. I set it to drive and stepped on the gas pedal. The man ran after me, waving his arms. I lost him after the first mile.

I didn't relax till we were a good ten minutes away. I found a twenty dollar bill in the ashtray along with an assortment of change.

"Hey Violet, how does a rundown motel sound to you?"

"_It sounds like heaven." _I smiled.

Twenty minutes later I found a likely looking motel. I quickly turned in. The clerk at the desk was a young teenage girl.

"What happened to you?" She asked the moment she set eyes on me. I properly looked banged up. I felt banged up. I quickly invent a story.

"My, uh, brother got mad that I told his girlfriend that he was cheating on her. He, uh, has a nasty temper and, um, our parents weren't there tonight…." I let my voice trail off. She gave me a wide eyed look. _"Good story. But I think that a rage full boyfriend out for you would have been better."_ Violet must have sense my exasperation because she promptly shut up.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, take room 23 free of charge. If it helps, you can park out back." I thanked her warmly, and held back my laughter till I was back in the truck. I park where she said and found my room.

"_I'm still hungry!"_ Violet said or, was it thought, the moment I opened the door. She meowed loudly to back it up. I split a snicker mar with her.

The bed wasn't that comfy, but it was a lot better than a wet forest floor. I striped out of my clothes and spread them on the floor to dry. Thankfully, the motel had a bathroom. It was small but it had a shower.

"Violet, come here. You need a shower." I winced when I used the words shower. Everybody knows that cats hate water.

"_Yhea! Water!"_ I guess they forget to tell Violet that. That little thing almost mowed me down to get to the shower. When I turned the water on she frolicked like a, well, like a kitten.

I could finally see the color of her fur. With everything else about Violet, I guess I couldn't have been surprised, but I was. Her fur was this beautiful light purple. She twisted to look back at me and caught me staring at her fur. _"_

_Why else to you think I'm named Violet?" _Her voice was full of amusement.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with your eyes?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Violet smiled sweetly. I shook my head as I turned off the water. Her groan of disappointment sounded in my mind. I'll never understand that cat, err kitten.

Clean and dry I flopped onto the bed. Violet curled up to next me. I hope the flock's okay I thought before sleep claimed me.

///Well, what ya think? At least the chapter a little longer, besides, I did two chapters in one day for you readers. Thanks for the review and keep them coming.


	6. Searching

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own this plot._

**6. Searching**

"Fang, it's been five hours. Max could be anywhere." Iggy said. Iggy and Fang were flying just under the clouds. The rest of the flock was above, just out of hearing.

"She can't fly in the rain." Fang tilted his wings to take him higher. Iggy sighed.

"She could have stolen a car or something."

"We're faster than a car."

"We don't even know which direction she went."

"South."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it." Iggy looked at Fang in surprise.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Fang, I'm hungry. When are we gonna eat?" Nudge whined. The rest of the flock had joined back up.

"Look." Gazzy pointed, "There's a town." Fang thought about it.

"Alright." The flock cheered. Iggy looked at Fang.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

So do I, Fang thought, so do I. Angel's wing tips touched his.

"Don't worry. We'll find Max." Fang nodded.

'I can't do this without you Max, where are you?' Fang thought.

///Sorry about the shortness, but there's a thunderstorm going outside so I have to be quick. Keep reviewing.

Please tell me if you see grammar or spelling mistakes. I fix them as I see them, but a few still escape me.


	7. Violet's Secret

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own this plot._

**7. Violet's Secret**

I woke to intense pain on my back. My hiss of pain woke up Violet. She looked at me with concern. _"You're hurt."_

"No dud." My try for sarcasm was ruined by my weak voice. _"Where?" _

"My right wing." I don't know why I was telling her. _"Can you extent it for me." _I extended it enough to be seen. It was taking all my control not to pass out.

Suddenly, gentle warmth spread through my body. The pain simply melted away. I sat up and spread my wing. There was no sign that it had ever been broken. Fur brushed against my neck.

"Violet, how do you…what do you..." My voice sounded as surprised as I felt. _"I think it's time to tell my story." _I felt her settle her self more comfort on my shoulder. I sat Indian style with my wings spread around us. I hope nobody comes in and sees me like this. Violet took a deep breath and began her life story.

"_My mother was born in a lab. White coats did many terrible things to her, and gave her many powers. One day she managed to escape with the help of another experimented cat. They traveled many months on end to put as much distance between them and that horrible place. They finally settled down in an old abandoned cabin deep in the woods. They fell in love and eventually me and my sibling were born. Our parents told us to never leave the woods. They used their powers to keep humans away from the woods. Me and my sibs developed our own talents. I've discovered I can feel other creatures' emotions and I can heal. I may have more talents, but I don't know. They pop up suddenly and without warning." _Violet fell silent.

"Why aren't you still in the woods?" I prodded gently. She sighed and I felt her lay her head on my shoulder.

"_The woods were nice, but I felt pined in by them. As I grew older, the need to leave overwhelmed me. I tried to get some of my sibs to leave with me, but they told me I was crazy to even think about leaving the safety of the forest. One even told our parents. To say they were mad would be an understatement. They locked me in the closet. They told me I could come out only when I got over this nonsense of leaving. I escaped and promptly got lost. That's when I found you." _Wow, this cat can talk. What a sad story. This gave me a lot to think about.

Violet leaped down into my lap. She looked at me with Bambi eyes. _"I'm hungry!" _My lips twitched, and then a broad smile spread over my face. Some things never change.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Turns out there's a gas station not too far from the motel. Across the street to be exact. Sneaking Violet in was easier than I expected. The little kitten hid in my hair. Finding something she would eat was a lot harder.

"How about this." I asked, holding up a bag of cat food. If looks could kill, I'd be pushing up daises. I picked up a bag of tuna. Violet's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"I think we have a winner." I teased. She nodded her head viciously. I grabbed me a bag of chips and several water bottles. The food took a big chunk out of the twenty. Now that I could fly, I needed to ditch the truck. Why not get rid of the truck and earn some money?

It didn't take long to find a junkyard that'd take the truck off my hands, and I was five hundred dollars richer.

"_How are we going to travel now?"_

"My wings are more then decoration." I found a nice clearing in the nearby forest. I settled my backpack.

"Better hang on." Then I did a running take off. Violet cheered as I took flight.

"_This is fun!" _ I smiled and nodded. My wings took us above the clouds.

"_Where are we going?"___I thought about it for a moment.

"South" I decided. South felt right to me.

"_How come you have wings?" _Violet asked something later.

"It's a long story."

"_We have time."_ I smiled and began to tell my story.

///How was that? Keep reviewing. Now, let's brave the fierce thunderstorm outside and post this thing. I think Mother Nature is mad at me. We've been having thunder storms every day for several days now. It even knocked the power out earlier. Thankfully I've a laptop. Come thunder storm or annoying relative, have no fear. I will update!


	8. Together Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but the plot is all mine._

8. Together Again

It was about noon when all my plans came crashing down. Reason? I spotted the flock. I was above the clouds and they were below. I quickly looked away, but not soon enough. I felt this deep rage and a need to swoop down and rip the flock apart. Violet sense the change instantly.

"_Max! What's wrong?" _I didn't answer her. I was unable of doing anything but gazing at the flock in hatred. They hadn't noticed me yet. I could still get away without hurting them. I veered sharply to the left. Too sharply. Violet tumbled off my shoulder. I don't know which was louder, her mental scream or the verbal one. My cover was defiantly blown. I had two chooses. Get the heck out of there or rescue Violet, but risk losing control of myself. I had no chose. I divided after Violet.

Her screaming abruptly stopped. As I broke through the clouds, I saw why. Fang held Violet tightly in his hands. Her frighten face sent me over the edge. With a scream of rage I threw myself at him.

"What the-" I cut him off with a kick to the chest. He back winged quickly, dropping Violet in the process. She fell a foot before I caught her.

"Guys, what's going on?" I heard Iggy ask.

"This little kitten suddenly dropped through the clouds. Fang caught it. Then Max dived out of the clouds and attacked Fang. He dropped the kitten and Max caught it again. Max looks super mad." Nudge said all that in under ten seconds.

"Something's wrong with Max. Her thoughts are all muddled." Angel sounded frightened. Well, she could be. I was going to tear apart the flock starting with Fang. Speaking of Fang, where is he? Pain suddenly exploded in my head. I sank softly into darkness.

_Flock's view._

Fang struck Max hard in the head. He caught her as she began to fall. The little kitten crawled onto his shoulder.

"_Land and lay her on the ground." _Fang jumped.

"What!" He looked around. _"Tell the blind one to keep everybody away then land."_

"Ig, take the kids and met me at that park we went to this morning." Iggy nodded and the lead the kids away. Fang found a clearing. He gently laid Max out.

"What's wrong with her?" The kitten jumped down on to Max's head.

"_I'm not sure, but I can fix it." _With that, the kitten opened her mouth and breathed gently on Max's forehead.

_Max's View._

I woke to see Violet standing on my shoulder and Fang leaning over me with his wings still out. I tensed, but the rage didn't come. I relaxed.

"Feel better?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"Sorry about…everything." Fang looked at me with his emotionless mask.

"Just don't do it again." Then he leaned down and kissed me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. A muffed meow brought us back to reality. Fang looked at the cat and raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Let's go get the flock and I'll tell you about it. This is Violet by the way." Violet purred proudly. It was going to be a long day, but I was okay with that. My rage was gone, I was back with the flock, and we had a new member that was a great healer. Life was good.

///We'll that's the end. I was going to do a few more chapters, but I have another project that demanding my attention and I didn't want to leave this one hanging. Tell me what you think. By the way, Violet is my own special creation. I have a soft spot for talking cats.


	9. Iggy's Healing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but the plot is all mine._

**9. Iggy's Healing **

Me and Fang landed behind some trees and walked up to the flock.

"Max you're okay!" Nudge shouted. Total leaped up in delight. Angel launched herself into my arms. Nudge and Gazzy where a pace behind her. Iggy simply smiled.

"_Kitty can't breath." _She did sound a little squashed.

"Guy, ease up. You're crashing Violet." Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy let go and looked at me with confusion.

"Who's Violet?" Gazzy asked. I forget they didn't know Violet yet. I opened my mouth to answer when another voice cut me off.

"I'm Violet." Even I was surprised. It was Violet's Voice, but out loud.

"I didn't know you could talk out loud." Violet looked at me wide eyed. _"I didn't either." _

"Oh, what a cute kitty. I didn't know cats' fur could be purple. Isn't she that kitten that Fang caught?" Nudge asked. Iggy's lightly touched Violet's fur. Violet leaped to his shoulder. She cocked her head at him then at me.

"Yes, she is Nudge. What is it Violet?"

"_I'm able fix the blind one's eyes, but can I? Could you ask him for me?" _My mouth fell open. I saw Angel gaping at her too.

"Um, Iggy. Violet wants to know if she can fix your eyes." His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I could tell that he was holding back his joy incase she wasn't able to.

"Sure." His voice broke. _"Tell him to turn his head toward me." _

"Can't you tell him yourself?" I asked. She glared at me. Guess that answered that question. _"Its takes a lot of my energy to talk to anybody but you." _Well aren't I special.

"Iggy, turn you face toward Violet." He obeyed. Violet took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She seemed to go in a trance. She opened her mouth and breathed gently on Iggy's eyes. Iggy blinked and his jaw dropped.

"I can see! It's really fuzzy, but I can see!" Iggy pumped his fist in the air. Violet collapsed on his shoulder. She almost slid off, but Iggy caught her in time.

"_It'll take few more healing till his vision's perfect." _She sounded really sleepy. Sure enough, her eyes closed and her body went limp. I took her from Iggy. Iggy then began to do a happy dance. The rest of the flock, except me and Fang of course, joined in.

"Why did you leave?" Fang asked. I looked down at my shoes.

"About a month ago, I started to fly into an unexplainable rage every time I saw anyone in the flock flying. At first I was able to ignore it, but then it got so bad that I got scared. I didn't want to hurt you or any of the others so I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I jerked my head up to look at him.

"Why, so you can control me just like you control the rest of the flock." I snapped, and then bit my lip at his hurt expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Fang shook his head. "Yes you did."

"Well, you have been taking my place as leader." Fang was silent for a long moment. I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Yeah, I have." He looked really sorry. I snorted then signed. He grinned. He knew he was forgiven. The rest of the flock was still dancing around. I waited till they got it out of their systems. Once they were somewhat calm, I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"Let's fly." They cheered and we took to the sky.

/// Sorry, I couldn't resist making just one last chapter. I'm making another story! I got bored on Vacation. Try being stuck in a little motor home with your grandparents for two solid weeks.


End file.
